An auxiliary vehicle light is a supplemental light module that may be attachable, either fixedly or removeably, to any surface on an interior or exterior of a vehicle. In one or more embodiments, an auxiliary vehicle light may include one or more light emitting diodes (hereinafter “LED” or “LEDs”). Typically, auxiliary vehicle lights are controlled using one or more controllers that may be mounted or located inside a vehicle. Such controllers may include a user-friendly display interface, having push buttons, knobs, toggles, a touch screen, or other selectors for controlling an output function of the auxiliary vehicle lights. Usually, the controller is fixed to an interior surface of a vehicle. For example, a controller may be fixed on or near a center console or floor console of a vehicle.
Many different types of vehicles, including emergency vehicles, such as police, fire, EMS, and other emergency vehicles, as well as off-road vehicles, and others, utilize auxiliary vehicle lights during nighttime driving and in conditions where visibility may be poor, including during inclement weather and/or in locations with limited natural and artificial lighting. The added illumination provided by the auxiliary vehicle lights may greatly assist to provide increased visibility of a user's surrounding environment.